


Across the world, you still have my heart.

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Across the world, you still have my heart.

✨

Richie say in bed with his phone in his hand, messaging his boyfriend Stan. It was 3am where Stan was and only 12am in California where Richie was.

Stan🌸: I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you this weekend❤️

Richie💛: you need to sleep, I know that it’s three am there and you’ve got class at nine.

Stan🌸: tomorrows my last day before I fly off to see you Saturday, aren’t you excited?

Richie💛: Of course babe, I just don’t want you to be tired in the morning.

Stan🌸: I’ve waited two years to meet my boyfriend, I think that being tired tomorrow is the last thing on my mind right now.

Richie💛: I can’t believe it’s already been two years, I’m still so excited that you’re staying in my apartment for Holiday break🥺

Stan🌸: we can eat terrible jewish traditional foods together and then I can give you your gift😊

Richie💛: three weeks of alone time with my boyfriend, I wonder what we’ll do...? ;)

Stan🌸: if you keep making that face there won’t be much of anything going on!

Richie💛: I just can’t wait to see that beautiful face in person, you’re beautiful.

Stan🌸: you’ve only seen pictures, you wouldn’t know.

Richie💛: you look incredibly beautiful in them and we’ve FaceTimed, like all the time. So I’m pretty sure I’ve got the gist of it.

Stan🌸: I’m actually pretty tired, I’m sorry.

Richie💛: don’t be sorry, holt shit dude. goodnight baby boy, I love you☺️

Stan🌸: I love you too❤️

***

Stan went to baggage claim and grabbed his white suitcases, he knew Richie was there and he was excited to see him for the first time. To kiss him, hold him, just to touch him is a blessing. Stan looked down at his phone and saw a snap from Richie, it was a picture of Richie entering the airport from ten minutes ago.

Richie💛: I can see you🥺

Stan🌸: wait- you can? Pleas give me a hug, pronto!!!

Stan looked up and saw Richie looking at him from a long walk away, Stan started running, holding his suitcase and getting closer to Richie. Stan dropped his suitcase as he jumped into Richie’s arms, carrying his face in Richie’s neck and crying into it. “Im so happy you’re here, I can’t believe it, holy shit.” Richie said happily, kissing Stan’s cheek as he pulled away from the shoulder. “How was the flight?”

“That doesn’t matter, god, I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Stan leaned into Richie’s face as and kissed him, pressing their lips together and holding on tightly. Richie was holding Stan’s waist as the other had his legs wrapped around Richie’s body, Richie leaned into Stan, pressing his tongue in and feeling Stan open his mouth. Stan pulled away and began wiping his tears, “let’s go back to your apartment so we can make out!” Stan said quietly.

“Why’re you being quiet, this is LA, being gay is the norm babe.”

“I didn’t want everyone to know we were gonna go back to your place and have sex though, I’d rather keep that part to myself.” Stan giggled and Richie almost creamed his pants.

“Your voice is so pretty, oh my god, you’re just everything I’ve ever wanted and more.”

***  
  


Richie stood in front of his apartment door, unlocking it and letting Stan in. “We’ve had sex in that room.” Stan says pointing to the living room, blushing. “Not real sex, obviously but you know, facetime?”

“I was there Stan-”

“Can you show me your room, I wanna see your cactus in person!” Stan says, excitedly pushing at Richie’s shoulder.   
  
  


“okay! okay, let’s go look at sam or you could meet my pet turtle?”   
  


“YES!” Stan tells jumping happily and rushing to grab Richie’s hand. Richie brought him to the bedroom where a glass tank sat on Richie’s dresser, a small turtle was inside and Stan almost cried at how cute it was.   
  


“He’s gotten a lot bigger since I adopted him, say hi turtle!” Richie says, yes his turtles name is turtle, don’t judge. “It’s Stan, he’s not on my phone anymore, see?” Stan waved and giggled once again, making Richie’s heart glow.   
  


Richie reached into the tank and grabbed the turtle out, showing him to Stan, “Do you let him walk around?” 

“I take him out his talk all the time and we’ll sit on the couch together but I only let him out for an hour at a time because he needs water.” Richie let’s Stan pet the turtle and puts him back in the tank, “Thirsty boy.”   
  


“He’s adorable.” Stan looks at Richie and admires his face, “I can’t get over your feckless.”   
  


“You knew I had them, what’s the big deal now?” Richie chuckles and leans down to kiss Stan’s jaw.   
  


“Just seeing them in person is so different, I love them so much and when I go back I won’t get to see them in detail.”   
  


“Don’t worry about when you go back but when you do, you can come back during spring break or I can come to you?” Richie revels in the sound of Stan’s voice as he bit down his jaw.   
  


“Promise that we’ll see each other again?”

”After college you can move here and we’ll have a turtle family.” Richie’s hot breath was all over Stan’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. “I’m serious, move to LA with me and we can take our relationship seriously...” Stan gasps and felt himself hardening at the thought of being here with Richie all the time, his freckles, those eyes, that beautiful smile all the time.   
  


“you’re not joking?”

“I’m as serious as a heart attack, live with me and you won’t ever have to worry about not seeing my freckles again.” Richie moved his hands down Stan’s chest. “If I remember correctly, you like it when daddy touches your cock?”   
  


The role play that they’d done over the phone was Stan pretending it was Richie touching him, it was Richie’s long fingers rubbing his prostate, he liked to think it was Richie the whole time. So his mind trained him to think that it was his daddy touching him, “yes, p-please touch me.”   
  


“So good for me baby, can’t wait to open up this sexy package in front of me.” Richie slid his hands to the front of Stan’s jeans, “Get it because you flew all the way from Maine, so you’re a package.” Richie ran his fingers down to the zipper, pulling it down and quickly moving back up to his button. “Is it okay if I take your pants off, can daddy touch his baby boy?” Stan nodded and leaned his head back on to Richie’s shoulder. “Say it baby, say what you want.”   
  


“I’ve never- I’ve never been with a boy before, only girls and I just want to feel you inside of me.”   
  


“Is that what you want baby, you want daddy to press his cock in you and make you cum?” Richie said, his voice low in Stan’s ear. “Want daddy to fuck your pretty hole?”

“Yes, oh god, I need it.” Stan whined, grinding his hips back against Richie’s crotch. A soft groan fell from his lips and he began pressing against Stan, moving his hand into Stan’s pants and quickly pulling the skinny jeans off.   
  


“Your ass looks amazing in these pants but I need-”

“Do you like them.” Stan says as Richie sucks in a breath, a pair of high waisted, Calvin Klein panties was on Stan’s body. The gray cotton against Stan’s skin made Richie blush, “They’re not as scandalous as the other pairs that I saw girls wearing but I thought you might like these, it’s stupid.”   
  


“Your legs are gorgeous and your ass is fucking beautiful, can’t wait to ruin you.” Richie growled, picking Stan up by the waist and carrying him to the bed. He tosses him down and quickly began sliding his shirt off, Stan watched as Richie revealed the scrawny bones of his chest. “I’ll be gentle, don’t worry, I won’t do anything you don’t want.”   
  


“I trust you, I promise that I’ll tell you if I want to stop.”   
  


“Good boy, just like we talked about.” Richie said, kissing down Stan’s neck and sliding his hands up to touch Stan’s nipples. He looked at the pretty pink buds and brought his head down, teasing them with his tongue and teeth.   
  


“P-please.”   
  


“Can I take these pretty panties off?” Richie asked, moving his hand down to Stan’s cock and running his fingers over the clothes crotch. He listened as Stan let out soft breaths, “I wanna see my baby’s cock in person.”   
  


“Yes, f-fuck please.”   
  


“I’ve gotta tell you something baby but I don’t want you to get disappointed.” Richie says softly, taking his hand to the hem of Stan’s panties and pulling them off, showing Stan’s erection in plain sight.

“yes daddy?”

“you’ve never had sex before and I think it would be best if we actually hold off on me doing those things to you, I wanna make you cum and I wanna fuck you but right after you’ve gotten off a plane...I don’t think that’s how I wanna do this.” Richie looked down into Stan’s eyes seeing a bit of hurt in them.   
  


“I’m not a virgin and I’m more than ready for this, okay, I’ve just got a bit of nervousness inside.”   
  


  
“The only person who’s ever touched tour pretty hole is you and I wanna make sure that it’s special when I do.” Richie kissed at Stan’s face. “Babe, I’m just gonna use my mouth today and maybe next time we’ll do something else?”   
  


“I understand daddy, please just, do something.” Stan whined, his eyes growing darker with lust. Richie smiles and looked over Stan’s body, climbing between his legs and moving for the long legs to sit on his shoulders. His back arched quickly as he felt the press of Richie’s tongue against his hole, “What the hell?”   
  
“Calm down baby, daddy knows exactly what he’s doing.” Richie held at Stan’s hips, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh and going back in with his tongue. He quickly ran his tongue over the hole, watching the way it clenched around nothing when he pulled away. He moved back in and pressed his tongue into the hole, listening to Stan’s loud moans.   
  


He sucked at the rim and and started lapping at his hole, wetting it before pushing his tongue all the way in, hoping Stan would like it. Richie loves his hand to Stan’s cock and felt all the pre-cum that had slid down his length, making it easy for Richie to go in and start stroking him. Stan tightened around Richie’s tongue, quickly feeling close but not wanting to cum so soon. “W-wait!” Stan said, his face embarrassed as Richie pulled away.   
  


“Hey, what’s wrong, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was just- just getting a bit closer than I wanted and I needed to stop before I came.” Stan let out a breath and felt his orgasm slipping away, “You can keep going, I’m ready.”   
  


“Stan, just cum anytime you’re ready, okay?” Richie was going back down on him, grabbing at Stan’s hand and moving it to his hair, gesturing for Stan to pull it. He quickly began fucking his tongue in quicker and holding Stan’s hips to keep him from bucking up. Stan covered his face with one hand and pushed Richie’s head down with the other, his whole body shaking from pleasure as he felt himself getting closer with every thrust into his ass. He cried out Richie’s name and quickly pulled him off, “You’re so sensitive baby, pulling me off when you haven’t even came yet.”   
  


“It’s so good daddy, I love it.”   
  


“Let me make you feel good, it’ll be so much better if you let me make you feel good.” Richie smirked and quickly went back down, pressing his two fingers into Stan. His back arched at the feeling of the fingers pressing against his prostate, Richie curled them up and kept fucking into him. “Are you close?”

“S-so close, fuck, I feel so good daddy.” Stan’s eyes has tears falling from them, Richie pulled away from his hole and kept moving his fingers inside of him. He moved his mouth to Stan’s tip, sucking at the head of his cock and enjoying the taste of Stan in his mouth. “ _ah! daddy, fuck!”_

“there we go baby, cum for daddy, wanna see that pretty face when I make you cum.” Richie states, fucking his fingers into Stan’s prostate, hitting it over and over. He used his thumb to massage his run at the same time, bringing Stan closer by the second. Richie watched as his boyfriend orgasmed, a beautiful sight.   
Stan’s head thrown and his eyes rolled back, his mouth wide open and screaming Richie’s name, his hole clenching down around Richie’s fingers and his cock shooting cum into Richie’s mouth. Richie sucked him down through his orgasm until Stan had to pull him off due to overstimulation, he quickly swallowed and looked up at Stan, his boyfriend’s hazel eyes dazed.   
  


“Y-you’re incredible Rich...” 

“Thanks but you’re just saying that because I sucked your dick, post orgasm glow?” Richie chuckles and kisses Stan’s cheek, holding him tightly. “I love you, okay?”   
  


“I just thought about something.” Richie looks up at Stan and smiles. “If I was a girl and had a uterus, you could get me pregnant and then I’d go home unknowingly, that’d be a great novel.”   
  



End file.
